


Dominance

by SpiritScribe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe
Summary: Heavy wants to top but Medic is resistant to new situations. Established relationship.(It was part of a Fic trade with Kate aka daskingu on Tumblr.) Most my fics seem to have some sort of fight scene...





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe more dubious consent than I originally intended in this piece - see more at end.

After a long hard day out on the field there were usually a lot of tensions that needed to be worked out. The Red Heavy and Medic had been relieving each others tension for a few months now and so there was a general pattern to their routine. Most of the other mercs were smart enough to stay out of their path. Soldier made a lot of verbal complaints at first but eventually was subdued by the fact no one was listening to him and that a certain other merc was now taking up most of his thought processes outside of fighting.

After grabbing a meal in the cafeteria - where they were pretty much shooting sex beams at each other with their eyes - the two would practically crashing into the Medic’s medical room. Mostly because that room was larger than their merger excuse for bedrooms and also because there were a lot more items for the Medic to enjoy ‘treating’ his Heavy with.

Today during dinner the sexual tension between the Medic and Heavy seemed worse than usual. The rest of the team were sitting nowhere near them in case the jumped each other across the table. Of course they presumed the Medic would do the jumping. Though if Heavy did attempt to get across the table to his quarry then the table would likely give way. The medic was being extra touchy though. He had raised one of his legs under the table and was not so discreetly putting pressure on the Heavy’s crotch. The Heavy was having trouble focusing on his food and not only because of the Medic’s actions. He may have been slow on the field but he wasn’t a dim witted as people thought. He had a plan to achieve something that his team mates would have not thought possible.

The Red Medic wasn’t paying much attention to his partner’s determined expression. He was already thinking about what 'toys’ to use on his Heavy and if the Heavy would allow him to do some more exploratory work. He had the usual seductive glint in his eyes that had first drew the Heavy too him and the same commanding air of authority that had caused the Heavy to bend to the Medic’s will. The Medic rather enjoyed abusing the stronger man’s powerful body and using his cunning to make the Heavy putty in his hands. Of course he could be gentle with his lover too when they felt more like comforting each other than to have the hard bite of teeth and rough feel of flesh that can make one feel alive.

As soon as the cutlery was put down the pair of them stood up and the Medic piratically pushed the Heavy out of the door hissing for the Heavy to hurry up in German. The Russian was quite use to this but really couldn’t move any faster than usual. It wasn’t like he carried his 'gloves of running urgently’ constantly on him. The Pyro stared at their plates and knew it would be him that would be cleaning those up. He sighed and got a move on rather feeling like a maid.

Soon enough the Medic was pushing the Heavy – well attempting too – through the medical room doors. The Heavy looked over his shoulder at the Medic, “Doctor there is something I want.” His voice came out as a low rumbled as he finished stepping enough into the room for the Medic to lock the door.  
The Medic smirked, “Oh I know exactly vhat you vant and I am going to give it to you.” The Medic purred stalking towards the Heavy like a sleek predator.  
The Heavy raised on of his large hands to block the Medic getting too close, “Nyet Doctor I do not think you do.”

The Medic narrowed his eyes feeling way too horny to start playing guessing games with his desired target. “Vell vhy don’t ve find out.” He traced a gloved hand along the back of the one the Heavy had against his chest.  
The Heavy grabbed the Medic’s wrist with his free hand holding it tightly and pulling it away from his own, “Da but not that way.” The Heavy stared assertively into the Medic’s eyes.

The Medic felt a little tremor of uncertainty go through him as he was stared down by his Heavy. He had become accustomed to their routine and found this change in the game rather unsettling. He tried to pull his wrist free. The Heavy tightened his grip and the Medic’s eyes went wide his heart panicking a little in his chest. The Heavy found himself being strangely pleased by the Medic’s reaction. It made him feel powerful. As strong as he was on the field he usually crumbled under the Medic’s experience, skill and the fear of breaking his beloved Medic. Of course the Medic was not always gentle with him and this want had been bubbling up for some time. The want to dominate the dominator. To push the Medic down and show him that he could give just as good as his Medic and make the Medic scream his name with pleasure.

“You’re hurting me.” The Medic hissed at him with an expression stuck between fear, anger and lust. The Heavy let go of his wrist and the Medic pulled his hand to his chest as he backed up just out of reach. The Medic was full of sexual desire but not getting what he wanted the way he wanted was making him annoyed. Part of him was afraid the Heavy no longer could put up with their rougher play. He was about to degrade himself enough to suggest they stick to more gentle ways of holding each other but what if the Heavy was just bored of him. Then even that wouldn’t work and he would just look like a fool. He chewed his lip nervously and studied the Heavy with a frown.

“Doctor.” The Heavy began in a softer voice not wanting his Medic to bolt from him as he was beginning to look like a flighty cat. The Medic didn’t move away from the Heavy’s touch as his large hand came up against his cheek. The Medic feeling more reassured that the Heavy was not bored of him lent into that touch and rubbed his cheek against the Heavy’s hand. He closed his eyes taking in the scent bullets and metal; scents that often lingered there from the Heavy’s use of machine guns. The Heavy moved closer, ensnaring his Medic with his free arm. He saw an opportunity and took it. He kissed the Medic’s neck and began nuzzling him. The Medic let out an appreciative sound and tried to respond by starting to tug at the Heavy’s clothes. He was trying to take the assertive again but as soon as he tried the Heavy tightened his grip and managed to trap the Medic’s arms to his body. The Medic found himself well and truly pinned to his larger lover. He was about to question what the Heavy was doing but teeth latching onto his neck made him gasp instead. The Heavy hummed in enjoyment and sent pleasant vibrations through the Medic’s body.

The Medic had no idea what had gotten into his Heavy but it was fast becoming apparent that he was not being allowed to do anything about it. The Heavy gripped the back of the Medic’s head rather suddenly and pulling away from the Medic’s neck he locked lips with the doctor. It was a bruising kiss and the Heavy managed to force the Medic’s mouth open to being a battle on that front. They had come a long way from when the Medic could dominate him with a single kiss. Still it was a pretty even match. The Heavy was determined to win however and achieved this by hoisting the Medic suddenly into the air. He was showing his physically strength and making the smaller man lose concentration because of the sudden loss of traction for his stance. The Medic found himself moaning into the kiss and closed his eyes. A possessive growl was pretty much forced down his throat from his Heavy. The Medic snapped himself out of the lull as he was starting to realise the position he was being put in and began to struggle. His feet no longer on the ground flailed and managed to kick the Heavy in the knee.

The Heavy let out an 'oof’ but didn’t drop the Medic. He did set the Medic back on his feet for a moment though and pulled back from this kiss, “This is going to be difficult if you keep resisting me Doctor.” The Heavy narrowed his eyes at the Medic.  
The Medic tried to get his breath back before retorting, “Resisting? I just don’t understand vhat game you are playing. Let go of me and…”  
The Heavy loomed into the Medic’s face, “Lies. I can see in your eyes you know what I want now and I will have it. You will not refuse Heavy.”  
The Medic gulped and he tried to puff his chest out and looked intimidated, “I can refuse who ever I vant!” He growled out.  
The Heavy ghosted his lips over the Medic’s, “Da, Doctor can refuse anyone but he will no refuse Heavy.”  
The Medic frowned but his next words came out as a confused cry because he was suddenly being lifted up into the air and thrown over the Heavy’s shoulder. A strong arm pinned him there his arms still trapped. No matter how many times he managed to kick the large Russian with his legs the Heavy refused to put him down.

“Medic enjoys to make Heavy get on this table.” The Heavy rumbled at him.  
The Medic lifted his head enough to see through his slipping glasses that the Heavy was on about the operation table, “H-Heavy if this is some sort of revenge I…”  
“Nyet. This is not revenge doctor. I would never do such a thing. Do you think Heavy would?” The deep voice sounded almost pained.  
The Medic felt ashamed for even conceiving the thought, “Nein… I’m sorry.”  
“Good because Medic should trust Heavy.” The Russian boomed feeling reassured. He was concerned that his Medic would turn from him for doing this but his desire was too great and if the Medic truly cared for him then he should allow this. Of course Heavy was not going to beg for it. He would prove he could dominate and make the Medic feel good even if the Medic wouldn’t admit it. He would crush the Medic’s resistance and have the reward of being the only one to see the Medic mewling in submission. The Heavy was starting to feel his pants grow tighter at the prospect and he would not be shaken from his goal.

He practically threw the Medic onto the table in his haste and the Medic felt rather winded by the action. He didn’t have the chance to get his mind together before one of the Heavy’s large hands forced his hands up above his head. “Of course Heavy wont need restraints like little Medic. Heavy is large enough man to hold you still.” The Heavy informed the Medic who wiggled experimentally. Sure enough the Medic was trapped. The Medic was not a receiver by nature; he felt rather unwilling to even try. Also he knew Heavy was a large man in every respect, which added to his unease. He raised a leg to kick out at the Heavy to hopefully knock some sense into him but the Heavy caught it with his free hand and used it to tug the Medic down the table in one sudden motion that caused the Medic’s ass to crash up against his crotch. The Medic let out a cry of surprise and the Heavy forced the Medic’s leg up over his shoulder pinning that and the rest of the Medic’s lower half by applying pressure with his own at just the right angle.

The Medic squirmed, “Nein Heavy! Get off me.”  
“Nyet. Doctor will lay there under Heavy and doctor will like it.” The Heavy responded in a commanding tone. He grabbed at the Medic’s jacket with his free hand and tore it open. He managed ripping the shirt underneath also with that same motion and exposed the Medic’s creamy chest. “Oh Doctor. It has been so long that I imagine to have you like this.” Eyes full of lust roamed over the Medic’s body. The Medic’s heart raced in his chest and his back arched slightly as the Heavy lowered his mouth to his chest. Licking along the exposed skin, the Heavy enjoyed the unique taste of his Medic. The Heavy shifted some fabric and took the Medic’s nipple into his mouth to tease it rather roughly causing the Medic to suppress a moan. The Medic would not deny that the Heavy had indeed become skilled but he was not about to be dominated by the man.

“Get off me Arschloch! I vill not allow this!” He screamed at the Heavy in a last ditch attempt to make the Heavy lose his edge. However it came out sounding more panicked than demanding.  
The Heavy nipped the Medic’s nipple with his teeth and ground their hips together, “But Medic is starting to enjoy this like a good bitch.” He responded after releasing the Medic’s slightly bruised flesh.  
The Medic’s eyes widened at this, “Vhat did you call me?”  
The Heavy growled impatiently, “I called you Heavy’s bitch. You looked like dog in heat all through dinner. I should have forced you down in front of team and showed them all that Heavy owns Doctor.”  
The Medic gaped at the Heavy and blushed in embarrassment, “I d-did not.”  
“Da, Doctor you did and I am going to pound that ass of yours until you howl like one too.” The Heavy stopped the Medic from retorting by kissing him forcefully.

The Heavy pulled away with a wince and blood trailing from him mouth. His Medic had bit him and he felt rage bubble. His Medic still didn’t see that he was just as able to dominate as he was. The Medic looked smug until the Heavy struck him across the cheek hard enough to knock the Medic’s head against the table. “Bad move Doctor now I do this with full power.” The Medic felt dizzy but he still registered the Heavy’s words. He was also aware of the Heavy’s hand tearing at his pants. The fabric gave under the Heavy’s strength like tissue paper leaving the Medic’s member to the cold air. “Did Medic enjoy it when Heavy hit him because down here is still responding well.” He teased the Medic who tried to hide his face in one of his restrained arms. His cheek was throbbing and red and he wasn’t wearing his Medi-pack. The medi-gun that was placed over the operation table wasn’t turned on either. For a moment the Medic wondered how badly the Heavy could and might hurt him. A shudder went through him and his stomach tied in knots but he was feeling a growing sense of arousal at the prospect. He had never considered being dominated but clearly his body wasn’t against the idea.

The Heavy ran a finger along the Medic’s member and thumbed the slit rather roughly making the Medic hiss. The Heavy was able to completely encase the Medic’s member in his hand and began to pump it a bit like he would his shot gun. The Medic’s wrists hurt from the force the Heavy was using to pin to the table. He was sure they would be bruised later but he was starting to not care. “Has Medic finally given in. You did not put up much of a fight.” The Heavy chuckled teasingly.  
“Nein…” He the Medic responded feebly at Heavy’s taunting. The Heavy licked up the Medic’s body and latched onto his neck again. He actions starting to bring moans from the Medic. The Heavy began to get complacent however and the Medic managed to wiggle one of his wrist’s free. He reached towards the surgery table beside them. He took hold of a scalpel and heart thundering in his chest plunged it into the Heavy’s shoulder. The Heavy reeled back in shock and pain and the Medic tried to escape out from under him. However the Medic’s leg that was still over the Heavy’s shoulder had an arm clamp down around it. The Heavy used it to heave the Medic back onto the table properly again and slammed into the Medic with his body. The Medic gasped and struggled to breath, even more so when the Heavy’s hand closed around his windpipe. The Medic scrabbled at the Heavy’s hand with his own gloved ones trying to make him let go but to no avail. Of course the Heavy was careful not to crush the Medic’s airway completely.

“That was not very nice. Are you truly so afraid of not being in control?” He did not bother to remove the scalpel as it wasn’t causing much of a problem at the moment and it would be worse to pull it out. It wasn’t like the Medic had hit anything vital because the Medic didn’t want to kill his lover after all. The Medic’s heart was hammering in his chest, his arms falling to his sides as he finally realised it was points to try to free himself from the larger man. The Heavy eased up on the Medic’s throat, his own chest heaving, “I correct myself. You still bare your fangs but you will be good now Da, and let Heavy treat you good.”  
The Medic nodded slowly in defeat though his body trembled a little. Still his member was hard and he could feel the Heavy was hard too through his trousers. His Heavy wanted to prove his dominance and the Medic was being a challenge but in a way the Heavy wanted that too. Of course now he was being given the chance to dominate to full extent and he would take it. He would take it and make the Medic feel so good that he would want for the Heavy to dominate him again.

  
The Heavy was able to lower his own pants without the Medic trying to escape. Of course the Medic tensed when once again he was reminded of just how large the Russian was. The Heavy put a stilling hand on the Medic’s hip, “Do not look so worried Doctor. Heavy’s size is good thing. It will make you feel very full.” He then got a little smirk on his lips, “And even if Heavy tears you a little you will heal.” He rumbled out making the Medic feel even more uncertain but his Heavy was right. Wounds could be healed and pain meant you were living. “Heavy’s hands are large doctor should stretch himself first.” The Heavy reached for the KY-jelly that the Medic used in both Medical work and for recreation, and tossed it onto the Medic’s chest. The Medic took it in his slightly trembling gloved hands and glanced at the Heavy. “If Medic does not do this perhaps he wishes Heavy to dive straight in.”  
The Medic jumped a little at that his member twitching. “Ah no I’ll do it.” He said quickly.

The Medic applied some of the lubricant to his gloved fingers and reached down his body to his own entrance. The Heavy still had hold of one of the Medic’s legs and pinned the other one down without getting in the way of the Medic stretching himself. The Medic felt rather embarrassed being watched so eagerly by the Heavy but it certainly made him feel wanted. He inserted one finger and then another before starting to scissor them inside himself. He closed his eyes and slowly started getting a rhythm up adding a third finger to stretch himself further. Just as he was starting to feel comfortable with what he was doing his eyes opened at a sudden intrusion that had joined his fingers. He let out a startled noise and stopped what he was doing with his fingers. The Heavy had inserted one of his own large fingers. “Medic was taking too long and needs to open himself more for Heavy.” He punctuated this by thrusting his finger hard into the Medic causing the Medic’s back to arch and a strangled moan to escape his lips. The Medic started to remove his own fingers feeling slightly uncomfortable. The Heavy curled his finger inside of the Medic a little, “Do not remove fingers yet. Keep stretching, Heavy will assist you.” He said in a commanding tone and the Medic complied.

The Heavy soon found the right spot inside the Medic, while the Medic’s fingers continued to move around his own. He knew he had found it because the Medic let out a mewling cry and thrust against the intruding fingers. The Heavy brushed over it a few more times watching the Medic’s cock throb and feeling his own pulse with need. He removed his finger and the Medic saw his it as a sign to remove his own. He panted slightly pushed his own back against the operation table. He covered his face with one of his arms as the Heavy positioned himself at his entrance after coating his length with lubrication. The Heavy’s hand came up and forced the Medic’s arm away, “Don’t look away Doctor.” The Medic looked up at the Heavy and as he did so the Heavy thrust inside him sharply causing him to cry out. The Medic writhed, even with the stretching the Heavy’s member tore him slightly and the Medic felt a trickle of blood escape him. The Heavy noticed but was not about to stop now. Not when he had his Medic exactly where he wanted him. He gave the Medic a moment to settle down and then began to start moving.

He slowly picked up pace bending more over the Medic as he did so. He released the Medic’s arm and took hold of his hips instead to hold him steady his his powerful thrust almost knocked the Medic from the table. The Medic gripped the edges of it for support and tried to hold back his moans but he was starting to feel less pain and more pleasure. The Heavy drove right into the bundle of nerves he had found early and the Medic practically threw his head back seeing stars. It felt much more mind blowing than just having the Heavy’s finger press against it. He cried out loudly and the Heavy hit it again. “Doctor likes that Da? Then Heavy will do it again and again.”

The Medic felt like his body was going to explode with sensation but was also aware of a hand clamping around his member, “Doctor will have to beg like bitch for Heavy.” His lover chuckled down at him, though the Heavy was secretly struggling to stop his own load from blowing. It felt so good inside of the Medic. He was so tight and looked even more erotic trapped under him than he had ever imagined. The Medic gasped out something but the Heavy didn’t quite understand it as it was poorly spoken. “What? I can’t hear you. Perhaps Heavy should just finish and leave you here like used cartridge.” The scalpel was hurting his shoulder but he was thankful it wasn’t the one he had the Medic’s leg propped up on. Blood ran down his arm but nothing would distract him from his goal.

“AH! Bitter… Please Heavy. Meine Liebe…” He mumbled in distress but this time loud enough for the Heavy to hear and understand. The Heavy was pleased enough but this and released his grip on the Medic’s member. He thrust hard against that bundle of nerves causing the Medic to scream his name so loudly he was sure the whole Red base and even the Blue base would hear him. The Medic tightened around the Heavy as he felt the crushing wave of pleasure crash through him, his seed erupting over both their chests. The sensation of the Medic tightening around him caused the Heavy to be pushed over the edge also. He released himself deep inside of the Medic arching his own back and moaning the Medic’s name.

They remained like that for a few moments until the rush started to calm down. The Heavy eased his softening member out of his Medic and tried not to collapse completely onto him as he didn’t want to crush him. The Medic reach out and stroked the Heavy’s head with his trembling hand, “Whew… That was…” He twinged a little with pain and the Heavy looked up at him. He pushed himself up enough to turn on the Medic’s heal beam to bask them both in its glow.  
“Heavy was too rough with Medic.” He looked at the bruises he had made on the Medic’s body. The Medic shuffled up the table and made a gestured for the Heavy to get on with him. The table lowered itself under the Heavy’s weight and they both chuckled nervously.  
“It hurt but it also felt good.” He looked at the scalpel in the Heavy’s shoulder and pulled it out. The Heavy winced but the heal beam was making them both feel rather fuzzy to any pain.  
“Does that mean Heavy can take Medic again?”  
The Medic looked away, “I don’t know…”  
He was suddenly pulled into the Heavy’s lap and cuddled, “Nyet Doctor, Heavy was not really asking. I want to make you feel good and you said it felt good. Even if you resist again I will hold you because now I know you like it. You will never escape my love.” The Heavy whispered into the Medic’s ear making the Medic flush.  
“Heh… I thought I was the one dragging you in with my lust but it looks as if I’ve rather walked into a trap. Though if your arms are to be my cage… I suppose I can allow it but never think I am tame.” He looked up into his Heavy’s eyes and his Heavy stared back.  
“Heavy would never think doctor is tame. You are wild beast but Heavy is strong enough to hold you no matter how much you thrash.” Heavy replied.

Their faces inched closer and a kiss that was much more gentle began. It wasn’t too long and Medic settled into the Heavy’s arms. They remained there under the glow of the heal beam until they were fixed enough to go back to their respective rooms. The Medic with a sheet from one of the medical beds wrapped around him as the Heavy had destroyed his clothes. He had more so it didn’t really matter. They both went to bed with their desires sated. Of course they wouldn’t find out until the next morning just how many had heard the Medic’s cry of ecstasy.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Medic could fight back more but he doesn't really want to kill Heavy or stop the relationship they have. He just dislikes not being in control to the point he has trouble releasing it even to the person he trusts the most. Heavy is smart enough to know this and willing to take risks to balance their relationship more as he isn't sure he wants to continue in a relationship too completely dominated by Medic.
> 
> As you can see I am migrating stuff from my Tumblr...


End file.
